


Let it rain

by formalities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Food Porn, Gay sauna, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalities/pseuds/formalities
Summary: A demon male stripper is travelling state to state infecting unsuspecting sexual partners with a deadly virus. As Andrew the demon is putting on a show at a local gay sauna, Sam and Dean’s brotherly bond is pushed to the limit to figure out how far they will go to help a old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I’ve had a fun time trying to make it seem coherent. I am still trying to find a style and direction with writing and it is nothing I’m taking too seriously, so criticism is something I have no issue with. 
> 
> I think for future writing after I finish this, I would stick with J2 but the gay sauna/bathhouse is something that I don’t come across much in fanfic, so I decided to give it an attempt for this story. 
> 
> Finally, I hope you guys enjoy. I apologise for the grammar issues/spelling mistakes.

“Got anything, Sam?”

“We might have a case but it’s hard to tell with as many murders in this damn neighbourhood”

“It was your ch…..”

*Yes….Yes…..YES*

The feminine moans and thumps could be heard from next door, shaking the walls and threatening to knock down the hung picture. As Sam’s face started to change from pink to deep red, Dean’s grin just widened.

It didn’t matter how many sleazy motels they had been in growing up, there was always something about the sound of sex that was an area for embarrassment for Sam. It also didn’t help that Dean sometimes tried to accurately mimic the pornographic noises.

“Man, they are really going at it, I wonder if it was that blonde chick and her Latino boyfriend from breakfast”

“Probably, look Dean I’m going to head out to the diner, the Wi-Fi sucks in here and I can’t concentrate”

As Sam starts to pack the Laptop he notices that Dean is doing his usual adjust the collar, look up and down routine in the mirror. Sam popped an eye brow.

“Are you coming to?”

“Yeah, I could eat a horse”

“Dude you just ate that massive heart stopping breakfast burrito and roughly half of mine”

“What can I say Sammy, a big boy like me needs to eat”

The truth was Dean wanted away from the noise almost as much as Sam, the constant state to state schedule has resulted into an unusually long dry spell and the crescendo of moans was acting as a taunt that was pushing all of the right buttons.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The diner Kelly’s was slightly busy when they arrived which was somewhat of a blessing as Deans body still had to finish digesting breakfast and a small delay was needed to digest. It wasn’t till Sam ordered a uncharacteristically large lunch that Dean realised he was in trouble, it had become a routine of theirs for Dean to always try and top Sam, with everything from eating to fighting.

So Dean of course had to get extra parmesan fries.

“That’s quite a large meal you got there, what happened to the my body is a temple routine you had going on” 

“Dean, you ate half my breakfast”

“You didn’t want it”

Sam just done his signature eye roll, which made Dean second guess his version of events.

After the final garlic soaked, cheese topped fries passed Deans mouth, the door opened and the bell rang, Sam and Dean didn’t have to look up to recognise that it was a hunter that had passed through the door. They liked to believe they had a sixth sense when it came to a hunters presence but in actuality it was more likely the unmissable scent of monster guts, that even the strongest detergent couldn’t get rid of, coupled with the smoke scent from a recent salt and burn made a very unique smell.

With a quick glance the man became instantly recognisable.

Joshua, a man from their teenage years appeared but was looking considerably older. His stance was more slouched, his stubble was blending grey and his eyes had lost their trademarked shine. The last time the boys had seem him Sam was 13 and Dean was 17.  


Joshua now a 40 year old man, was a friend of uncle Bobby but came into the boy’s life in the form of a trainer when the boys stayed at Bobby’s, Joshua himself was trained by some of the best hunters in the game, John recognised Joshua’s usefulness as a training tool for the boys but became resentful during the periods that he would suddenly appear with gifts for Sam & Dean. Cassettes, Knifes, Books and Candy often upstaged John’s usual lack of thought gifts of torn and dirty second hand clothes.

Dean looked at Joshua as an Indiana Jones of the hunter world, in the period of his teenage years where he was finally accepting his life as a hunter; Joshua’s face appeared to give him hope. Bobby had always been a father figure but it was Joshua who had become the cool uncle.

Sam on the other hand was slightly envious of Joshua, he was able to encourage and captivate Dean at the click of a finger. Sam thought he was always lacking in knowledge compared to Joshua and strived to match the hunter, the desire to be useful and feel needed festered from a young age.

It was also a fact that Sam may have decided to grow his hair out to look like Joshua, not that he would ever admit that.

Overall though, both of the boys cared greatly about Joshua as he always had a positive welcoming energy that surrounded him, for them he was family but there was a slight bit of bitterness as they never got a final goodbye.

The memory of Joshua was slightly overwhelming for the boys as they tended to be very selective about the memories they choose to be nostalgic about, there was something about looking back at favourable memories of there life that stung, for the boys there early years in hunting held a level of simplicity that they often missed and as the protective layers of how harsh the world was, started to peel away, the longing for the miniscule amount of childhood they had grew stronger.

“My God, look how you boys grew”

The inability to speak affected both Sam & Dean, with Sam only being able to slightly move across to make room.

“I see you never saved me any food, although looking at Sam he seems to have grown 2 foot so I’m assuming he ate it” The southern twang as pungent as ever, as Joshua firmly planted himself down.

“It was Dean actually, but wow Joshua it’s good to see you man, how have you been?”

A wave of anguish was visible over Joshua’s face, giving clues of years of untold nightmares and pain. It was only brief but both the brothers caught it, the look was familiar.

“I’ve been living the dream, got myself a new pick up, a new dog and have been Scooby-Dooing half of America, I assume you two have got the remaining half covered”

Sam eyes immediately darted towards the parking lot trying to locate any dog.

Before Joshua could go off on a tangent he remembered what happened only a mere four months ago.

“Look boys, I heard about John, he was definitely one of the greats and he raised two fine good men, I did mean to get in touch but I kept putting it off”

With a manly cough Dean tried to divert the topic, that subject was still a scab that did not need to be picked at any time soon.

“Thanks Josh, so eh…..what brings you into this hell hole?”

Joshua was hesitant and reached into his dirty blood stained coat and pulled out a folded up photo. The boys both recognised the look of embarrassment on his face, because growing up he had the tendency to forget to knock and may have walked in on a few private moments from each of the boys. There anticipation peaked until Sam slowly unfolded the piece of paper and nervously laughed at the buff looking stripper, laid in front of him, a horrified looking Dean just tightened up and glanced towards Joshua.

“Care to explain?” Sam quietly asked

“Well….. His name is Andrew, he is a demon posing as a male stripper that is making rounds state to states infecting naïve bastards that he fools into sex and then gives them a deadly incurable infection”

“Like a demon STD”

“Exactly, Andrew is performing at the Pipework’s tonight and I could definitely use both of yours help in stopping him”

“Great Dean, you always said you wanted a job at a strip club”

“It’s not exactly a strip club boys, it’s a gay sauna”

Simultaneously

“What is a gay sauna?”

“It’s a place where gay and bisexual men go to have sex and relax”

As Dean’s mind was running a hundred miles an hour, spilling out a million and one reasons not to take the job.

“It sound like an STD factory” Sam said nonchalantly.

As the waitress approached and removed the plates, silence fell on the small booth; it was only then that they both saw the tears brimming in Joshua’s eyes. The words did not need to be spoken to communicate, empathy and disbelief crossed Sam’s face but it was Dean who was hit twice as hard, the man that taught him nearly everything he knew about getting laid and being a player was gay. Although the fact that he was dying was the real sucker punch.

With the waterworks came the bated breath confessions of how he used the saunas as a relief mechanism after a hard hunt, he also revealed it was of John’s request for him to stop training them both when he found out he was gay. That statement hurt more than it had any right to, Dad was always relatively closed minded but to remove Josh from their lives at an already vulnerable time over something like that was cruel.

All the information was slowly getting absorbed.

“So what do you say boys, will you help me? Y’all will have to walk around in towels to blend in but if you stick together and be forceful with a no to the horny perverts, then you both will be fine” Joshua realised that was supposed to come out more confidently than it did.

They both simply nod, as Dean sub-consciously clutches at his slightly bloated food filled stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut and then got distracted so I'm not quite sure what this is but..... enjoy

“Come on Dean I’ve seen you naked before, hell you still have that scar on your ass from that time I stitched you up after the wendigo attack on the Outer Banks”

The thought of Sam knowing that his ass was still marked gave Dean an odd feeling of warmth and embarrassment. 

“That is not the same Sammy and that is also not ‘not’ speaking about that ever again”

With a sigh “I know man it’s not the same but you…….. WE have to get on with this and do it for Josh”

The truth was for both of them it wasn’t an issue seeing each other naked as that was always an aspect of living in each other’s back pockets, it was being naked in a sexual atmosphere that had the potential to show there vulnerabilities. 

Pipework’s blended in fairly well with its coffee shop to the left, barber shop to the right; it wasn’t hidden away down some dark damp alley as expected, it was hidden in plain sight. 

Nervousness was a normal part of any hunt, it gave a rush adrenaline when it was needed most and made the boys feel somewhat human. This however felt different, the car ride over was mostly silent, Joshua had started to fill in some gaps on what to expect, but it did not instil any confidence.

“Without a shadow of a doubt you two boys will be seen as the main prize, a lot of these guys know each other and they may try and gang up, I’ve already taught you boys how to fight for yourself so all I can say is just make sure not to kill anyone ok”

After getting buzzed in the place seemed to get seedier and seedier with every footstep, the lighting was akin to a drug infested night club, the smell was more like a hospital after being heavily disinfected and the décor look very cheap and disposable. 

Sam had gone ahead and approached the bald guy at reception. He was friendly enough, he sensed it was Sam’s first time and decided to do a full walk through of the building and its ‘features’. The fact that these businesses were still legal in the 21st century was alarming.

Dean held back and started to admire some of the photos on display, they did not seem to be gratuitous or over the top in anyway, they appeared to be tasteful. For Dean growing up he felt no shame in appreciating the male form, watching wrestling matches and a few thousand hours of straight porn gave him aspirations to what he wanted to look like himself, there was no harm in appreciating hard work.

“Dean, come on pick up your towel and locker key”

The locker room was empty and similar to a regular gym but had the distinct smell of piss was extremely off putting, the thought of running around a desolate haunted building sounded much more appealing at the minute.

Walking into the “chill out room” was like walking into another world; Mariah Carey was playing over the speakers trying to cover up the sound of silence from the small group. There was a small platform set up where Andrew was set to perform in 30 minutes, with a few props behind it.

*Images of rapture  
Creep into me slowly  
As you're going to my head  
And my heart beats faster  
When you take me over  
Time and time and time again*

The crowd was mostly middle aged men, which looked far from chilled out. There was no reservation in the amount of hunger in their eyes as the boys walked in.

“Stay close Sammy” Dean whispered

Dean spotted a couple of empty seats close to the stage and started to make his way over until he realized Sam was being felt up by a man in his 30’s. Sam was standing ridged as the man hands were all over his chest, with Dean a strong surge of anger passed through his body and he quickly without thought, grabbed hold of the man’s wrist.

“Touch him again and I’ll break all your ribs with my bare fucking hands”

The message got through and the man had scattered away like a rat.  


“What the hell happened Sam?”

“He was admiring my tattoo” Casually touching his chest.

“Shit” Dean remarked reaching up to touch his own  
“What do we do?”

“We will have to find something to cover them up, come on”

This time Dean led by the small of his back, without knowing where they were going they ended up in what they guessed was the play area, the sound of Mariah Carey was replaced with masculine grunts, looking to his right a bodybuilding type man had his face half way into a 20 year old long haired twink’s ass. When the man pulled back to reveal his semen smeared face he casually threw Dean a small wink.

Dean was now practically tackling Sam to hurry up, the sight appeared to some of the other men that both of them were about to fuck, so a small group had begun to follow. In their attempt to run Sam’s towel had started to slip, in his attempt to readjust the front Dean haphazardly grabbed the tip of Sammy’s very erect cock. The rush of blood to his own caused a wave of dizziness which made the next few moments seem a blur.

Sam tugged Dean rather forcefully into one of the private rooms and locked the door, the small group had appeared to of crowded around the door, by the sound of the heavy breathing at the door. It took Dean a few seconds to observe the room, on the floor there was a plastic sheeted bed, beside the bed was a small table with lube, condoms and tissues and in the middle of the room was a teary eyed puppy looking Sammy.

“I…I’m so sorry Dean, I don’t know what happened”

“Shhhh, Sammy it’s ok” 

As Dean reached up to wipe away the tears, he caught sight of his left hand that had a small dribble of pre cum on it, without thinking he covered his mouth over the substance. He had no idea what possessed him to do that but his adrenaline spiked at that moment and a strange new sensation was taking over.

Thankfully Sam was too misty eyed to see what had happened and was slowly regaining composure, a waterfall of explanations and apologies were about to tumble out of mouth but his eyes caught glance of Deans newly erected impressive tent. 

Suddenly the waterfall had dried up and neither of them could speak.

They both decided to sit on the bed to make the bulges less visible but with a clear space between them. To both of their surprises it was Dean first to speak.

“Ok Sammy we need to take care of these and then back to business, this doesn’t have to be a big deal”

Dean was right Sam thought, Dean was always right, they were conditioned from a young age to be the best hunters in the world and there was no point letting hormones take over and ruin an important hunt.

They both started off jerking at a slow pace but as Sam started to wank faster, Dean found himself matching his pace. For some reason this never felt unnatural, it felt different sure, but also in a way it felt liberating. As they were reaching climax, both there towels had dropped to the floor and the small gap between them had mysteriously vanished.

With thigh now touching thigh Dean had built up the courage to glance over at Sam, the sight of his cock was memorising, he had always called him a moose but Sammy was hung like a horse. The leaking pre cum accentuated the silky texture of the vast terrain and the bulging veins showcased its impressive design, Dean was gone.

The sound of Dean coming down was the final push Sam needed and with one last stroke his cock erupted, the level of ecstasy lead him to start drifting into a daze. It wasn’t till Dean had started to clean him up with a tissue that reality came rushing back.

The fact that the scene of Dean cleaning Sam up was familiar crossed both their minds, as Dean was carefully wiping the last drop away, both their breathing had slowed and eyes had locked.

*Thump Thump Thump*

The sound caused Sam to knock his head against the wall.

“Can we at least watch you guys?”

“Fuck off you perverts” The grit and anger in Dean’s voice caused the rodents to scatter away.

Dean stood up to make sure all of them had disappeared.

“Dean, I think I have a plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short, in the future for any short stories I do I think I will only publish when its a completed piece.

*Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind*

The warmth of Sam’s hands on his chest made for a very sensual experience. Dean knew his heart beating on overdrive did not help with his cool, calm and collected outward demeanour but as Sam’s hand momentarily laid rest over his heart and started to graze his right nipple he didn’t care.

“Ok, now do me”

The statement caused Dean’s mind to melt to mush.

This is what a stroke must feel like he thought.

It wasn’t until Sam’s hand started to reach towards the neon paint bucket that Dean adjusted his gears and got with the program. Without even thinking his hand was deep in the blue thick substance and then it was slowly moving across the rock hard pecs of his brother, his hands took a mind of their own since his brain was out of order at the minute.

As the shape of a m was formed the hand sailed south across a sea of rippling abs, stopping at the treasure trail it took extreme will power not to dock ship and go in search of buried treasure, but unfortunately a hunt for another day. With a small sigh and a final swish he finished of the design.

“Thanks Dean, you covered the tattoo well”

It was a pure miracle that Sam’s tattoo was covered as the voyage was one of pure exploration. Dean had to admire his handwork a nice simple large heart.

Glancing around they noticed the room had emptied which could only mean that Andrew had arrived. In a haste they arrived to the chill out room which was considerably more crowded than when they first arrived, the crowd was impressively diverse in race, age and build but and all eyes were directed at Ray Ban wearing sailor walking up to the small platform.

Dean had spotted a single free spot close by the stage; taking Sam by his hand he was able to grab the seat just in time. Without question Sam positioned himself firmly in between Dean’s legs and leaned back. The show had started and the lights dimmed.

*Right now, I'm standing in our empty room  
Staring out the window  
I hear music that we used to make  
Boy, play me that crescendo.*

The music had become much more interesting than the performance by twenty minutes in and the boys disinterest did not go unnoticed by Andrew. Dean’s small pudge was a perfect cushion which led to Sam’s eyes getting heavier and sleep was coming near. It wasn’t until an unfamiliar soft hand had landed on his bare thigh that reality came back. Sam registered Dean’s tension before he felt a tugging hand on his flaccid cock.

“Oh my, what a big dick you have” 

As Andrew stretched to grab his lube dispenser, Sam leaned forward and tried to the best of his ability to whisper seductively into his ear.

Andrew got the message and slowly backed away, but not before a wink and a shake of his ass on his strut away. For the remainder of the performance Sam had to get adjusted to the sudden vice Dean decided to put around his stomach. As the final performance of Andrew getting willing participants to get creative with whipped cream commenced, Sam and Dean took the opportunity to leave and get back to their private room.

They had barely gotten the chance to get in position before the unlocked door swung open, Andrew’s smug grin turned into a look of pure need as he saw the scene in front of him. Sam’s peachy ass was positioned up into the air with Sam’s face squished against the beds duck feather pillow.

“Such a pretty boy” Dean’s admiration, lead to Sam gently palming against his ass offer a sneak peek at his virgin hole. As Andrew let out an uncontrollable whimper, Dean made the move to secure the lock on the door.

“Sammy here said he wanted to get double penetrated, do you want to do the honour and prep that hole”

Dean’s nerves as he handed the lube to Andrew clearly showed but Andrew must have picked up the nerves as excitement as he still enthusiastically grabbed the bottle and made his approach. Kneeling on the cheap bed and slowly applying lube to his fing….

“NOW SAM”

Sam launched forward and threw himself towards the wall as Dean used his knee to apply pressure to Andrew’s back while putting a ball gag in his mouth. Andrew’s body had turned into dying fish, his screams were muffled and he was stuck on the bed, the neon painted demon trap under the bed doing its job.

Sam’s Latin Exorcism began and something seemed wrong, the ball gag seemed to be preventing the demon escaping, which was until the black smoke had started to escape through Andrew’s nostrils. The host body had become limp and dropped like a dead weight.

Sam reached forwards and anxiously searched for a pulse, it was a great relief when he found a steady beat.

“He’s alive, so time to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for the comments/Kudos, it is always appreciated. I plan to only do only one more chapter after this which will just be pure smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My innocent mind went to a non PG place with this and tried to write smut, sorry it's not that long, I need a little more practice :)

Escaping the scene of the crime always brought a second wind in the boys so the nervous energy that they had in Joshua’s pick up was understandable, Joshua was unsure about what had gone down in the sauna and the boy’s never had much to say other than they got him, killed the demon and saved the host. The smell of stale smoke and cheap aftershave was pungent in the small cabin of the pick-up; Sam took to cuddling Joshua’s small Border Collie in the back to distract himself from the smell while Dean rolled the window down. The drive to the motel was quick and the boy’s made sure to schedule to meet up with Joshua one last time before they ditched this miserable town, they had a lot to ask but now was not the time.

As they walked into the motel a sense of calm was upon them both, cheap motels were never seen as home by either of them but with the same effect as Baby the small room created a sense of a small personal bubble. As they discarded there jackets and Dean turned on the TV, normality was returning.

“You can take the first shower Sammy; just don’t waste all the hot water”

“Thanks Dean, I’ll try be quick”

Dean leant back against the headboard of the bed and let the familiar sound of motel life calm his mind. The sound of Sam awkwardly fumbling with his belt, the sound of Sam picking out his fancy hair care products secretly hidden in his duffel and accidently dropping one in the bath tub and the stream of water set to high pressure. 

The sounds were soothing until Dean realised that it sounded like and what felt like the same room. Snapping his eyes open he realised Sam had left the door open a good few inches. 

Dean’s mind started up again and the questions started 

‘Was this an invitation?’

‘Was it an accident?’

‘Should he go in?’

‘Should he close the door?’

Sam had finally got the temperature just right and had reached for the bar of soap to make work of the neon painted heart on his torso that Dean had painted on earlier, the Rihanna song from earlier was still stuck in his head and he couldn’t help but hum out the tune. He was completely oblivious to a naked Dean entering the room and stepping into the tub.  
It was the shock of a kiss on his shoulder blades, which made Sam near slip and break his neck, which would have been the case if a solid mass of bare skinned muscle quickly grabbed hold of him and steadied him up.

“Dean”

“Yeah… I was afraid you were going to waste all the water, do you mind”

Nerves and lack of breath made speech impossible for Sam so all he could do was let out a nervous breathy moan and a swift roll of his peachy ass against the ever growing erection of his brother. Dean heard the nerves and gently held Sam tighter, his face finding its place tucking into Sam’s neck, getting soaked from Sam’s Tarzan like hair.

“We can take our time, shhh we don’t need to rush this baby boy” Dean murmured into Sam’s left ear.

Dean started to grab some body wash and made work on Sam’s chest, slowly but surely removing the blue neon paint and watching as blue droplets fall from the chiselled chest to the rippling abs and muscular legs. all the way to the pooling water at their feet. Looking down at the water Dean caught sight of Sam trying but ultimately failing to conceal his erection with his hands. He wanted to visually absorb every single inch of Sam and modesty had to go out the window.

Dean decided to get down on his knees and attempt to gently suck at Sam’s huge balls; it was a challenge to get them both in his mouth from behind. The result of which led to Dean’s face being half way in Sam also Sam’s legs were losing support so both hands reached up to the wall to steady his legs, springing free Sam’s erection which Dean made a mental note to name it Samaconda.

The removal of Dean’s mouth from his balls was pure torture but Sam could hear Dean’s urgency to catch his breath. Dean had a hunter’s stamina but he had really gone to town. It was only for an instant and then his mouth had went in search of Sam’s hole, once he found the pulsating source, all it took was a few kitten kisses and a touch of his tongue and Sam exploded. The flow from Sam’s cock seemingly lost its ability to stop so Dean took it upon himself to reach his head under Sam’s legs and use his mouth to seal the leak.

Dean took it as a personal mission to milk the source dry and savour every drop and swallow without a second thought even with a down pour of a high pressure shower.

Sam had motioned for Dean to move slightly so they could both lay down in the bath tub, with Dean in between his legs Sam had reached to return the favour but was met with a hand full of semen which he was sure wasn’t his own, tasting the white liquid he was 100% sure it wasn’t his and his hand scrambled to get more.

Dean simply laughed as there were no words, after Sam was sure that he got all that he could they both relaxed and let the shower rain over them. As Sam was getting too comfortable with Dean between his legs….

“I’m going is to be the top, you do know that Sammy”

With a quick motion Sam had flipped Dean onto his back and attacked his neck with butterfly kisses.

“Game on, big brother”

The sound of moans reverbed loudly through the motel bathroom vent and could be heard by the couple next door.

“Man, they are really going at it, I wonder if it was that cute gay couple from Kelly’s”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally finished, what should of took one day took one day took far longer. If I'm to do a short story again I'll just upload it in one go.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos/comments. Again much appreciated. This was fun to write purely for the mental images. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
